Un Ángel Enamorado
by Hikari Walker Suede
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el Amor va más allá de la Naturaleza? ¿Serías capaz de renunciar a todo por amor?
1. Chapter 1

_Holitas! Yo de nuevo por aquí... Hoy les traigo una historia nueva, no tan nueva pero si nueva porque la mayoría sale de mi pensante cabecita xDD Bueno les explico... Como todas las que amamos a Makoto sabrán lo consideramos un Ángel y dije ¿por qué no? Hace mucho tiempo escuché a una Tía decir que su película favorita era una llamada Un Ángel Enamorado protagonizada por Nicolas Cage y Meg Ryan xDD *sé los nombres porque los investigué* En si yo no he visto la película pero mi tía me contó mas o menos de que va... La historia es tan romántica que dije... quedaría para un MakoHaru. Así que podría decirse que es una adaptación pero no tanto porque no uso ni diálogos ni cosas exactas pero bueno... solo para aclarar xD _

_Esta Historia tal vez conste d capítulos... No me golpeen Q.Q nunca he escrito una fic de Capítulos. Quienes visiten mi perfil se darán cuenta que solo soy One-Shootera xDDDD Espero que les agrade como desenvolveré esta historia y no sean tan mal s es mi primera vez... -inserte aquí un "awww cosa"- xDD_

_Como todos mis proyectos MakoHaru... Este Tambien es para ti Andy-nee! Mushos Loves para las chicas de MakoHaru Love y el sersi grupo de Whats... Las amo._

_Bueno no los choreo más y nos vemos abajo..._

**Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Kouji Ooji y de Kyoto Animation... y Un Ángel enamorado es de 20Th Century Fox creo xDDDD **

* * *

><p>Todos los días transcurrían de la misma forma para el Doctor Nanase, entre consultas familiares y cirugías apenas tenía tiempo para llevar una vida normal. Estresante, era la palabra que definía su ritmo diario. Sin embargo, el amaba lo que hacía. A pesar de no ser el más expresivo, el poder devolverle la salud a las personas que recurrían a él, ganar las batallas que libraba contra la muerte arrebatando a sus pacientes de las garras de esta y que la mejor forma de agradecerle fuera una sonrisa sincera, era lo que al final del día hacia que todo valiera la pena.<p>

Trabajaba desde hacía un tiempo ya en uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokyo. Todos sus compañeros le admiraban y respetaban, los internos deseaban ser como él y las enfermeras y camilleros suspiraban en secreto al verlo pasar. El futuro del mejor doctor en el Hospital era prometedor. En pocos meses, el director Sousuke Yamazaki dejaría de serlo para darle paso a una mente joven que sabía dirigiría muy bien ese hospital, nombraría como la nueva cabeza a Haruka Nanase.

Muchos de los doctores en diferentes especialidades estaban trabajando duro en investigaciones y nuevos procedimientos que les llevarían a ocupar el puesto de la dirección. Pero ellos sabían muy bien que la competencia principal era contra el Cardiólogo prodigio de ojos profundos como el océano. Si el asumía el puesto, todos estarían en buenas manos.

-Nanase veo que te estás esforzando mucho, pero no te apures la dirección será mía-el chico de cabellos rosa que era el mejor Cirujano Plástico del país amaba sacar de quicio a su compañero y por qué no, amigo. Kisumi Shigino sabía mejor que nadie que Haruka merecía ese puesto.

-Claro Shigino serás mi jefe y trabajarás doble-el humor de Haruka a veces dejaba mucho que desear y era cuando Kisumi sabía que debía alejarse antes de recibir una mirada gélida de aquel doctor-¿no tienes pacientes inconformes qué arreglar?-una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelinegro.

-Lo haces sonar tan fácil-decía el pelirosa con su característica sonrisa seductora-y ojalá lo fuera, las chicas hoy en día no se convencen tanto de su aspecto. Además no es lo único que hago-decía mientras se colocaba los brazos tras la nuca en una despreocupada pose.

-¿Además de coquetear con las enfermeras y huir de los esposos de tus pacientes?-El de orbes oceanicos suspiró-La vida es así, es solo cuestión de aceptarlo. Mi Guardia comienza en 10 minutos. Me voy-Nanase se dirigía a la revisión rutinaria de sus pacientes.

-Que te diviertas- decía Shigino mientras doblaba hacia el elevador- ¿Almorzamos?-aunque sabia la respuesta, no perdía nada con intentar.

-Quisiera tener tiempo para respirar-se oyó del ojiazul-Hasta luego Arreglacaras-mientras le daba la espalda hizo un leve ademan para despedirse. Habia apenas cruzado el umbral del pasillo de camillas para recoger los expedientes cuando su Viper sonó. "Emergencia Quirófano 2".

-Por favor Gou dile al Doctor Ryuugazaki que se encargue de la revisión de los pacientes. Debo irme- se dirigió a la Jefa de Enfermeras.

-Enseguida Doctor, suerte-dijo esta mientras tomaba el teléfono de la recepción para localizar al Doctor peliazul. Nanase llegó al quirófano y enseguida se preparó para la intervención. No tenía tiempo para revisar el expediente así que pidió una explicación rápida de lo que sucedía. La operación se había complicado y el paciente no regresaba. Habían hecho todo lo posible y el molesto pitido de las maquinas que anunciaban un deceso le martilleaba los oídos.

-Despejen el área, masajearé el corazón-dijo Haruka introduciendo la mano derecha en el tórax abierto del paciente expuesto en la plancha. Mientras masajeaba a un ritmo firme pero lento, supo que era uno de esos momentos en los que tenía que luchar contra su eterno rival: La Muerte. Siguió con el masaje cuando miró hacia el frente y en un parpadeo pudo ver a un chico alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes tan profundos vestido de negro parado frente a él, este observaba con maternal cariño al paciente como si le dijera que todo estaría bien. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Se preguntó y quiso mandar a sacarlo pues no llevaba ningún traje esterilizado y podía interrumpir la cirugía. De repente, el extraño chico de finas facciones se percató que el ojiazul lo estaba mirando y aunque su primer expresión fue de sorpresa, en seguida le dedicó una sonrisa que extrañamente tranquilizó a Nanase. En ese momento, las ondas vitales fueron marcadas por las maquinas y se proclamaba una victoria más para el doctor, Haruka volteó para hacer las lecturas y al regresar la mirada aquélla persona había desaparecido. No sabía quién era pero, lo que si sabía es que jamás olvidaría esa sonrisa.

* * *

><p>TwT Reviews? Tomatazos? Caballa? La Pala-chan? QwQ todo es bienvenido...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaaaaa! Yo por aquí de nuevo... Gomenne! por no actualizar pronto T_T tenia previsto que fuera para el fin de semana pasado pero tuve una semana super pesada en el trabajo y se planeó la comparsa del día de Muertos con los niños del Jardín y trabajo y más trabajo T_T aparte de que no tenia Internet para buscar acerca de las enfermedades de las que hablo xDDD _

_En lo personal el capítulo me agradó xD Espero que a ustedes también..._

_No más choro... A todas esas hermosas personitas que dejaron un Review, los adoro. Muchas gracias por sus Follows y Favoritos..._

_Andy-nee... esto es para ti.. Ti amokoto _

**Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece es de Koji Ooji y Kyoani... Un Angel enamorado es de 20th Century Fox creo xDDD**

_Nos vemos abajo._

* * *

><p>En el pequeño cuarto que la mayoría de los doctores ocupaba para descansar se encontraba Haruka recostado, perdido en sus pensamientos. La lógica le decía que no podía haber nadie más en el quirófano pero su visión le decía otra cosa. Por más vueltas que le daba, no se explicaba la aparición de aquel muchacho de orbes esmeralda, decidió atribuirlo al cansancio e intentó dormir sin gran éxito. Cerca de media hora se revolvió entre la incómoda camilla cuándo su viper sonó rompiendo el silencio que había reinado hasta el momento. "Ala de Pediatría. Nagisa" Al leer el mensaje, Nanase entornó los ojos, se acomodó la bata y salió con desgano.<p>

Nagisa era uno más de sus preciados amigos pero, no entendía como podía tener tanta energía. Supuso que la pediatría le iba bien. A veces, el rubio podía ser tan exasperante como un niño y eso le abrumaba un poco.

-Estoy aquí Hazuki ¿Qué sucede?- la voz y el rostro de Haruka anunciaban que había tenido un día pesado.

-¡Haru-chan! Digo… Doctor Nanase-se corrigió el pediatra-te llamé porque hay un caso que quiero discutir contigo. Es acerca de un paciente mío. Él es Ren, Ren Tachibana y tiene 8 años. No lo sé con certeza ya qué no es mi campo pero, al parecer padece de una insuficiencia cardiaca. Esa es tu especialidad y solicito por favor le hagas un chequeo-A veces, el doctor de ojos rosáceos llegaba a ser muy serio con su trabajo. Era una de las cosas que al ojiazul le agradaba.

-Sí, vamos-se acercaron a la camilla del pequeño y al mirarlo, por un momento la imagen del chico que vio en el quirófano asaltó su mente. Se sacudió intentando concentrarse de nuevo en el que se convertiría en su nuevo paciente. Haru no era bueno hablando con los niños, en realidad no era bueno hablando con nadie pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo.

-Ren-chan-habló primero el rubio-Él es el doctor Nanase y vino a hacerte un chequeo ¿Está bien?-el pequeño asintió con un poco de desconfianza.

-Hola soy el Doctor Haruka Nanase, Ren ¿cierto?-intentó dibujar una leve sonrisa para el niño mientras tomaba su estetoscopio.

-Sí, soy Ren Tachibana, 8 años. Estudio en la primaria Iwatobi. Mucho Gusto-a pesar de hablar mucho el de ojos oceánicos se sorprendió con los modales del pequeño, y al escuchar "Iwatobi", fragmentos de sus memorias de infancia acudieron haciéndole sentir algo cálido en el pecho. Nagisa observaba la escena divertido pues sabía que su amigo no podía con los infantes pero de igual forma los recuerdos creciendo al lado de Haruka y Rei en el pequeño puerto le hicieron dibujar una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-El gusto es mío ¿Puedes por favor descubrir tu pecho? Vamos a escuchar tu corazón-dicho esto, el niño obedeció la instrucción de Haru y éste inició su revisión. En esta, pudo detectar levemente un sonido que no le agradó. Posiblemente era solo un soplo así que le mandó a hacer un electrocardiograma que descartara Enfermedad de Kawasaki y Síndrome de Brugada. Una vez hecho este los estudios revelaron una Tetralogía de Fallot.

Haruka pidió hablar con los padres del niño, debía ser operado. Él se encargaría personalmente del caso. Comentándole también a Nagisa el Estado de su paciente y mostrando el resultado de los análisis realizados.

Rayaba la media noche cuando inició el nuevo turno de Guardia del Azabache, decidió pasar por varias áreas antes de llegar a Pediatría para monitorear a Ren. Una vez ahí, checaría si el niño dormía, de ser así solo tomaría algunas lecturas y volvería después, así que se acercó tratando de ser cuidadoso. Escuchó al niño que conversaba amenamente con alguien "tal vez sus padres" pensó. Pero al poner atención a lo que decían lo dudó.

-¿Vives por aquí?-se oyó decir de la vocecita de Ren.

-No, pero puedo estar aquí y en otros lados-la voz que oyó contestar era varonil pero dulce. Haruka sabía que espiar era malo. Lo sabía. Pero su curiosidad era más grande.

-¿Algo así como un fantasma?-el pequeño esperó intrigado. Al ojiazul le intrigó también aquella pregunta y se asomó. Abrió los ojos grandes como platos al ver que quien estaba con su paciente era el mismo que apareció durante la operación.

-¿Un fantasma?-la risa que se escuchó sonó con el trinar de las aves en primavera, cálida y bella-No, tampoco soy un fantasma. No todos me pueden ver pero estoy seguro de que no lo soy.

-Uffff… Qué bueno-el castañito suspiró aliviado-porque tú no das nada de miedo.

-¿¡E-Ehh!? ¿Yo?-la sorpresa adornó su lindo rostro-También me alegra no serlo, no quisiera tener miedo de mi mismo-el muchacho sonrió dulcemente. Las Pupilas de Nanase de repente relucieron como cuando el radiante sol se refleja sobre el mar, esa era la sonrisa que no había podido sacarse de la mente. La que no le había dejado dormir y que incluso en ese momento le paralizaba la respiración.

-Ya deberías dormir-la voz de aquel ser le sacó de su trance-ya es muy tarde para que un pequeño como tú esté despierto-Por un momento, Nanase no sabía si se estaba dirigiendo a él o al niño recostado en la camilla.

-Yo ya no soy pequeño, dice mi mamá que cada día estoy más grande. Debo cuidarlas a ella y a mi hermana Ran-el castañito sonrió con suficiencia y el muchacho de orbes esmeralda le miró con ternura.

-Lo harás Ren, lo harás. Ahora duerme-acto seguido aquel muchacho arropó al chico. El azabache salió de ahí antes de ser descubierto, pero ¿Por quién? Si esa conversación le había dejado más confundido que al principio. No sentía miedo o al menos eso creía, solo confusión. ¿Cómo que "estar y no estar"? Casi sonaba al "Ser o no Ser" de Shakespeare que había leído en sus días de escuela. Mientras avanzaba sin saber a dónde iba en realidad, pensó que si aquel individuo hacia eso, podría salirle de improviso o que podría estar observándole, miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

Nunca en su vida creyó en historias paranormales, su raciocinio siempre se basó en la ciencia para dar respuesta a cosas que otros creían sobre naturales, llevándolo así a no creer en religiones; solo en su capacidad. Ahora comenzaba a dudar. De repente, Gou salió de improviso de uno de los pasillos casi chocando con el ojiazul y éste estuvo al borde del paro cardiaco.

-¡Por Dios Gou, no me des esos sustos!- la mano del cardiólogo reposó en su pecho. La afligida enfermera se disculpó muy apenada.

-Se ve demasiado agotado Doctor, debería descansar-la pelirroja se preocupaba por sus compañeros- vamos le invito un té en la sala de enfermeras. Tal vez eso le tranquilice un poco-Haruka se limitó a asentir y seguir a la chica. Ya lo había dicho ella, agotamiento. Su parte racional trabajaría mejor después de un pequeño descanso.

Una vez que ambos se sentaron frente a frente y con las humeantes tazas de té y café respectivamente en la mesa, Haruka quiso confiarle a aquella mujer lo qué pensaba. Solo que no encontraba como abordar el tema, era en esos momentos cuando odiaba ser tan callado y poco conversador.

-Gou-dijo de repente el azabache-puedo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-la enfermera se sorprendió pero sonrió al ver que el joven médico frente a ella desviaba la mirada y un leve sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Claro que si doctor, dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-la chica se mostró accesible y Nanase se sintió en confianza.

-Dime…-se quedó pensando por un momento para formular la pregunta, tal vez sería tirado a loco pero debía intentarlo-¿Qué es lo más raro que has visto trabajando en este hospital? O bueno… ¿Cómo enfermera?-el de orbes azules finalmente habló diciéndolo todo casi de corrido tomando por sorpresa a la chica de ojos escarlata.

-¿Ehh? Bueno… ¿A qué se refiere con raro Doctor?-necesitaba algo más especifico para seleccionar su respuesta.

-Fan-fantas-fantasmas o cosas así-diciendo en un susurro de voz, Nanase se sentía un poco tonto al querer hablar de ello.

-¡Ohhh… eso!-a la pelirroja le brillaron las pupilas, le encantaban esos temas así que colocó ambas manos en su mejillas-realmente no he visto cosas, las compañeras cuentan de susurros, ruidos, pasos y que en ciertas partes del hospital el ambiente es pesado, he llegado a sentir temperaturas más bajas en algunos lugares pero, trato de no sugestionarme. El miedo y nuestra mente son malos jugadores, siempre terminan haciéndonos una pasada.

-Ohh ya veo-Haru escuchaba con atención lo que la enfermera le decía, tenía razón acerca de que la mente a veces te hacía ver y escuchar cosas que en realidad no existían pero, él lo dudaba. En el fondo esperaba que ese chico no sólo fuera una visión provocada por la extrema fatiga que venía sintiendo desde hacia algunas semanas.

-Y ¿Por qué la pregunta doctor? Acaso ¿Usted vio algo?-el entusiasmo de la de cabellos rojos se dejó ver al inclinarse un poco más sobre la mesa para poder escuchar mejor lo que el ojiazul pudiera decir.

-Pues…-no sabía si continuar o cortar ahí la conversación, la enfermera estaba demasiado entrada en el tema y él no sabía cómo relatar todo lo que había visto y oído ¿y si mejor se lo contaba a Kisumi? No, muy mala idea. O a Nagisa… Pero Nagisa se ilusionaría demasiado y querría santo y seña de todo, reportes escritos y hasta fotografías. Y Rei, bueno… Rei simplemente no le creería, algo que no pudiera ver ni tocar para él no podía existir. Aquella muchacha que lo miraba con ojos expectantes era su única opción-creo que sí, lo he visto.

Nanase le relató a la enfermera sobre el chico que vio en aquella operación y también sobre la plática que éste tuvo con Ren. Esta le escuchó con detenimiento, y había quedado fascinada con la historia. Aunque a Haru se le había quitado un peso de encima, no dejaba de preguntarse quién o qué era aquel ser. Extrañamente el temor que comenzaba a invadirle se había ido. Hablar resultó muy provechoso.

-Tal vez… Tal vez ese chico aparece para anunciar cosas buenas-dijo de repente Gou-lo que me ha contado me da esa impresión. No creo que sea alguien malo. Además pude notar algo-una sonrisita apareció en los labios de la enfermera.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué es Gou?-la reacción del azabache solo provocó que la chica sonriera con más ganas.

-Al hablar de esa persona, usted… Sus ojos se iluminan-el de orbes oceánicas sintió el calor elevarse en sus mejillas, esperando que eso pasara desapercibido para la perspicaz enfermera.

-A decir verdad Gou… Tengo muchas dudas, espero verle una vez más-las palabras del médico sonaron tan sinceras para la pelirroja que deseó que su compañero pudiera ver realizado su deseo.

Mientras esto sucedía, en la azotea del Hospital estaban paradas dos personas conversando. Una, aquel que era el protagonista de las dudas e inquietudes del ojiazul; la otra, un imponente chico de cabellos escarlata y orbes rojas como el mismísimo fuego. Ambos vestían de negro.

-Al parecer alguien desea verte, Makoto-una sonrisa de medio lado dejaba ver unos dientes afilados-no deberías dejarte ver por cualquiera.

-El mismo que no quiere verte ni en pintura, Rin-respondió el aludido con una sonrisa-Ser la Muerte no te trae muchas amistades.

-Yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo. Y él es uno de los que lo obstaculizan. Un día de estos será él a quien me llevaré-una sonora risa salió del de cabellos rojizos.

-No seas cruel, Rin. Después de todo el también cumple con su trabajo. Además sabes que me gusta ayudar a la gente, así como él-las orbes verde bosque se posaron en la figura del médico que observaba. Quería hablarle y decirle que no le temiera, el también deseaba encontrarlo una vez más.

* * *

><p>1. La enfermedad de Kawasaki es una vasculitis, es decir, una inflamación generalizada de las arterias del organismo. Aparece generalmente en niños menores de cinco años. Inicialmente se presenta como un cuadro febril que no responde a antibióticos. Su complicación más temida es la aparición de aneurismas coronarios, que se da hasta en el 20% de casos si no se administra el tratamiento adecuado.<p>

2. El síndrome de Brugada es una enfermedad de origen genético. Se produce por la alteración en los genes que dirigen la formación de las proteínas cardiacas que regulan el paso de los iones a través de la membrana celular, conocidas como canales iónicos, es por ello que esta enfermedad se engloba en el grupo de las conocidas como canalopatías. La alteración en el flujo de iones a través de las membranas de las células cardiacas crea alteraciones eléctricas que favorecen la aparición de arritmias, generalmente ventriculares, que pueden provocar síncopes o incluso muerte súbita.

3.

La tetralogía de Fallot es una **cardiopatía congénita** compleja que incluye:

**Comunicación interventricular**.**Estenosis de la arteria pulmonar**.**Acabalgamiento de aorta** (la arteria aorta no sale del ventrículo izquierdo, sino que lo hace por encima de la comunicación interventricular, es decir, entre el ventrículo derecho y el izquierdo).**Hipertrofia del ventrículo derecho** (el ventrículo derecho está engrosado por aumento de la carga de trabajo).

ASDFGHJKDÑSLKJJDAKSHDKSJAHDAJLDJALS pues espero que le entiendan xD no sé por qué me aventé a escribir algo de medicina cuando es una rama que no me agrada, mucho complicada xDD

Espero les haya gustado. Reviews? Tomatazos? la Pala-chan? Los amo n.n


End file.
